


A Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, vegard found a secret on his brothers skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

Once, vegard found a secret on his brothers skin. Not like the rest of them, scars and marks that the public didn't know of. He knew all of those, their origin and the cause of them. No, vegard had discovered a mystery. Something he had not been able to pinpoint up until that moment, but now that he was able to, it was like seeing an angel. (Vegard, not being religious, didn't believe in angels, but he liked comparing his partner to one - look-wise, because he definitely didn't act like one.)

It was a smile. A secret smile that was hard to trace. Not the kind you'd see on tv or in any daily situation, maybe you've come across it once or twice unknowingly, because it wasn't impossible to coax out, just very hard to realise it was there.  
Vegard had found it. Hidden in the corner of his brothers face, on the edge of his lips, on the end of his eyes and right below his nose, there it was.

Bård didn't know it was a secret, didn't know it was something vegard had a minor obsession with, he just smiled and the whole world lit up, or at least Vegard's heart.

It wasn't a full smile. Any smile bård gave was lovely, but that wasn't the point. His teeth could show and his nose could crinkle but it wouldn't be the same as the secret one. And truthfully, it wasn't much. The smile Vegard enjoyed so much, it was hardly a smile at all. There would be a near invisible tug at the corners of his mouth and three dainty little wrinkles would appear next to his eyes, and that was it. The secret was pushing its limit, if the dimples next to Bårds mouth would show, but it was accepted. Vegard was amazed by this smile. 

Since his discovery, he noticed it more and more, but not in any random situation. It wasn't like they would be at work, at a meeting, and bam! there it was. It was more like, when they were together, at any given time it could come out. (so actually, the smile had made an appearance during meetings, but aimed at someone specific.)

It was an amazing find, Vegard felt oddly excited about it, he felt charmed and flattered that it was only there for him.

He could kiss Bård a thousand times, and it would still be there when he pulled away. At that point, he would still be so close to his brothers face, their breaths would clash and their noses still touch, but just from the faint wrinkles by his eyes, he could see it. It was intoxicating.

Once, he had told bård about it, but his brothers cheeks flared up and he made an embarrassed joke, trying to avert Vegards sharing his find by mocking. Vegard didn't take it near, he saw his brothers embarrassment for what it truly was, both a sign of how bad bård was at taking compliments, and a sign that Vegard didn't tell him enough. The topic was quickly changed with a kiss, and bårds distant expression faded, instead being replaced by that wonderful little smile.


End file.
